


The Untypical Soulmate Experience

by sapphicsin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Asshole Yunho, Flirting, Idiots, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, ceo yunho, don't expect fluff until a couple chapters in, explicit - Freeform, fed up san, filthy yunsan, it gets dirty, like really dirty, lots of flirting, office life, office worker san, rich yunho, trust fund baby yunho, workaholic san
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsin/pseuds/sapphicsin
Summary: Oh no. Not again. It's happening again.God damn itSan is a busy guy. He works a typical nine to five at the office, just like the rest of his coworkers. The only problem is he hasn't met his soulmate yet.or, soulmate AU where CEO Yunho is a horny bastard who can't let San catch a break.
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Promotion

_Oh no. Not again. It's happening again._

_God damn it_

San is a busy guy. He works a typical nine to five at the office, just like the rest of his coworkers. The only problem is he hasn't met his soulmate yet. Okay now that he thinks about it, this sounds really odd without context. What he means to say is, his soulmate is _really_ distracting. What does him meeting his soulmate have to do with this? It's true that, even if San met his soulmate, they would still be distracting wouldn't they? He would need to find the time and the space in his schedule to fit another person, which he's not entirely sure he's ready for yet. But as of now, San has yet to meet them. Now this sounds even weirder. How could your soulmate possibly be so distracting when you haven't even met them?

Soulbonding. Now _that_ is something San truly despises. Soul bonds are a unique bond of senses between different pairs of soulmates. These bonds usually help soulmates find each other. Each soulbond is different from pair to pair. Some people hear the same music that their soulmate is listening to. Some people even taste the same food. Oh how San wishes his bond was something normal like that. But no, San just had to end up with some crazy sensation bond that he wouldn't even wish upon his worst enemy.

And it's happening again.

He's not sure about the logistics of it, since he hasn't met his soulmate yet, but he's got a few theories as to how it works. The one thing he does know is that if he wants it to stop, he'll have to meet his soulmate. His first theory is that it's based on emotion. That would make sense, if it weren't for the fact that he has never cried on account of his soulmate being sad. Sure, he's felt the blues come out of nowhere before, but he assumes that's a pretty typical human trait. He's also never laughed on account of his soulmate either. Then again, working exhausting hours at a nine to five job would take the giggles out of pretty much anyone. His second theory is that he and his soulmate are bonded through feeling. Which would also make sense, if it weren't for the fact that he only ever feels one thing. Maybe he's fooling himself. He knows exactly what his soulbond is; he just wishes there was a better excuse for it.

He wishes there was a better excuse that wouldn't be so embarrassing. Right now, for example. He wishes he could provide a proper excuse without making a fool out of himself.

San has been trying to earn the office manager promotion. He's been the office assistant for a little over 4 months now, and he's getting tired of it. The only reason he decided to work in an office was because he hoped to meet rich men and flirt his way to the top of the food chain. It's one of his many talents. And he's already made it this far. The only issue is that his current manager, who goes by " _Sir Kim"_ (yes, really) is a bit of an old hag that likes to yell at his workers when he's got nothing better to do. Which apparently is all the time. San thought that he had smooth-talked his way into this job well enough, but it turns out Sir Kim only hired him because he seemed like he wouldn't "raise a fit." And if that is what he expected of San, then so be it. He would make it to the top of the chain eventually, even if that meant playing nice for now.

Getting the office manager position is no joke. It would mean San has access to the same promotion that Sir Kim is getting; regional manager. And once San earns that same promotion in about 8 months, give or take, he'll have access to so much more. And hopefully, san can retire at the ripe age of 25. But that's only considering he continues his lucky streak. The only reason he's even here is pure luck. He's not sure what he did in his past life to deserve so much grace, but he won't take it for granted. He will push his luck until he can live his life comfortably.

That being said, these meetings that San has to attend are obviously a big fucking deal. Going to these meetings are a huge advantage for San earning this promotion. Which is exactly why San needs to meet his soulmate. So this can stop. He feels the familiar churn in his gut. The warmth crawling over his skin.

 _God not now, please not now_

But it's too late, San can tell. He needs to get out and go to the bathroom before it gets any worse. He realized after the third time that _it always gets worse_ , and there's nothing he can do about it. That's the problem with him and his soulmate. He doubts he would want anything to do with him after they meet. In fact, San might just place a restraining order on his ass as soon as he finds the fucker.

San's soulmate is an absolute _horndog_ , and it just so happens that they're bonded through _sex._ Or something like that. It's almost ironic, San thinks. Something straight out of a cheesy smut novel. He's such a hard worker, he never finds much time for himself. If it weren't for his soulmate, San probably wouldn't even think of jerking off as much as he does now.

"Excuse me for just a moment." San manages to utter under his breath, just loud enough for his closer coworkers to hear. Luckily it's dark in the presentation room since Mister Park, his only competition for the manager title, is currently giving his own briefing. It's good, San can't deny that, but he knows that his is better. But he can worry about that after he takes care of his soulmate issue.

San dips out of the presentation room and books it down the hall. It's late evening, so the office is mostly empty. No one is hustling through the tight hallways of the cubicles to deliver papers or print things. He makes it to the bathroom and locks himself in. There's no one inside, and no one should be coming to use the restroom any time soon, considering the floor is mostly empty.

He throws the blazer to the floor. His limbs are on fire, and he knows he'll have to wait this one out. Whatever his soulmate is up to, it must be good, because Sans brain is screaming at him to shove a hand down his pants and just _get off already._ San hates masturbating, mostly because he has better things to focus on, like work. Is that normal? San just now realizes his workaholic tendencies might actually be sort of toxic, but he doesn't really have the time to think about that at the moment, nor does he care. San leans against the tile wall and slides down to the floor. It's cool against his heated skin. It makes him shiver. His legs are shut tight, rubbing together and trying to create some sort of friction in vain. His slacks are too loose to create any real movement against his dick, but his legs try anyway. Eventually he gives up, and he moves his hand to the front of his slacks, unzipping them and shoving his hand down. His inner thighs feel numb. He can't explain how the fuck this soulbond works, but for some reason he knows that it's definitely not a typical bond. No bond that he's ever heard of is this powerful. Every time his soulmate happens to be horny (or maybe they're jerking off, just like San is now) Sans insides turn to mush; his brain included. He can't think normally, can't function normally. It's weird for him, not being able to form sentences or control your brain.

Every time his soulmate feels like doing the dirty, he feels like he's not himself. This bond drives him insane. He hates it. Or at least that's what San tells himself. Truth of the matter is it's a really good way for San to destress. But he thinks stress is what keeps him working. San has things to do, promotions to earn, and this is the kinda of shit that he tries to avoid. Because instead of sitting in a meeting and listening to the briefing, he's rubbing one out in a public restroom. Fuck.

He's starting to feel impatient. His clothes are tight and stick to his sweaty skin. It's hard to pump his dick from this angle so that it's comfortable. The only option is to either get up and jerk off properly, or lay on the floor with his mind a mess until his soulmate decides he's done.

And well, San can't do much right now. So laying on the floor and waiting for it to end is all he can do.

It's not easy. He lets his head knock against the tile wall as he breathes heavily. God. Was it ever this bad before? Or is it good? He can't exactly tell what he's feeling. Maybe it's a little bit of both. He feels exhausted. He could sleep, but every nerve in his body is sparked with flames. It's like he can feel every part of his body at the same time. It's almost too much, and yet not enough. Can his soulmate hurry up already? He shivers. His body is so hot, the bathroom feels like it's too cold in comparison. He rolls over. How did he end up on his side? When did that happen? He's confused. And lost. There's definitely something important he should be doing right now but he can't be bothered to care. All he can feel is the urge.

He wishes his soulmate was here.

And that's another reason San hates this entire bond. Every time he feels it, he's hit with a wave of longing. Even though his soulmate does nothing but cause trouble for him, every single time their bond is activated, his brain wants to call out for him. The mixed feelings are eating him up from the inside out. San doesn't think he's got complicated taste. He's not too picky about anything really. But for some reason, he can never figure out his own feelings when it comes to his soulmate. Maybe it's the bond. Maybe it's the knowledge that he has a soulmate out there that's doing this to him. San can't be sure. And he sure as hell doesn't want to find out. The floor feels so much better than the wall, San admits to himself. It's colder; it warms his heating cheeks and makes him think a little more clearly. Emphasis on _a little._ San rolls onto his stomach, arms laid out. His dick is too hard, painful even. The line between that and the pleasure is blurry for him, but he does know that it's a sensation that's way too strong for him.

He lifts his hips off the floor, face planted on the cool tile and reaches a hand in between his leg. Finally, he's able to stroke himself without the discomfort. His dick is hot to the touch, which he's slightly concerned about, but he's sure he'll be fine as long as he take care of it properly. He strokes himself harder, grip firm around himself. The tip of his dick pearls with precum little by little, until San gathers it on his finger and uses it to slick up the rest of his cock. The slide is smooth, almost too slippery for him to stroke as fast as he wants to. The wetness of his dick makes it cool down a lot, a small detail that San is very grateful for. He pants against the cold floor, fist around his dick pumping hard and fast. Suddenly, there's too much happening all at once. The way his fist closes around his dick, his balls drawing up as he finally lets go. The hardness of the floor making Sans knees and face feel sore. His clothes itchy and sticky. Once he's done, he rolls over onto his back. Sans mind begins to clear as he gasps for air.

A few minutes pass. He thinks.

San opens his eyes. There's a ceiling tile missing from the bathroom. Maybe he should call maintenance about that. Suddenly, San remembers that he is in the middle of a very important meeting. He should be. But he's not. He gets up from the rather disgusting floor and dashes to one of the stalls. He grabs a wad of toilet paper and cleans himself up. Jesus Christ. He can't believe he did that. He _gave in._ This is not a usual thing for San. He never gives in. He always waits it out. Of course, usually it's never this intense, so he gives himself the benefit of the doubt. The bonds are also usually when San is sitting in the middle of the cubicle by himself and NOT during a meeting with very important people. If it weren't for how ungodly intense that bond was, he would have never even thought about putting his hand anywhere near his dick.

He zips up his pants and grabs the blazer from off of the floor. He fixes himself up in the mirror, making sure his clothes are spotless. He got lucky, again. He just hopes his luck will last for when he gets back to the meeting.

Unsurprisingly, Sans luck does not last. San was hoping that someone else would be giving their briefing or whatever to keep the rest of the hags in the room distracted. The only person he knows that's even remotely close to his age is Song Mingi. He makes a lot of runs to the first floor for Sir Kim. But anyway, as it turns out, everyone in the presentation room is sitting quietly, waiting for the next step. He opens the door and makes his way to his seat at the table. As expected, they all have their eyes on him. " _How splendid"_ San thinks

"My apologies from running out of here so quickly, there was a bit of an emergency." San bows to his coworkers before sitting down. Mister Park chuckles, smirk hidden by his fist.

"Is something funny, Mister Park?" San asks as politely as he can manage. He can't even begin to describe how much Mister Park pisses him off.

"Nothing at all." Mister Park smiles at San, clearly giddy about something. San raises an eyebrow, suspicious. Sir Kim clears his throat.

"Mister Choi, I'm sorry to tell you that you've missed a great portion of our briefing. I'm not sure if you're cut out to be our officer manager after all." Sir Kim says, his stare is blank, but his voice is heavy. San forgets how to breathe.

And so he passes out.


	2. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San wakes up and finds himself greeted by a fellow coworker.

San opens his eyes. The room is fuzzy, as he tries to adjust to the blinding light. He blinks the sleep away from his mind and notices he's still in the conference room. At least he's not on the floor. There's a large water bottle on the table next to him, and an even larger Song Mingi sitting in the other chair by the table. He's slumped over, scrolling through his phone out of boredom.  
  
"Mingi?" The tall man jumps at the sudden voice. San looks around the room. There's no one else around, and the office doesn't seem to be busy. "What are you doing here? What time is it?" San asks, confused and puzzled after probably hitting his head when he passed out. That was embarrassing.  
  
"It's 11 pm. Sir Kim called me to come get you since we're the closest in the office. And, well, also 'cause I'm sort of his dog, aren't I?" He laughs to himself, almost pitifully. "I can't seem to say no to the old man."  
  
"Oh... Thanks, I guess." San says quietly. He's not actually that close with Mingi at all, but they are the youngest people in the office, being the only 21 year olds in an office full of people in their 30s and 40s. But San figures Mingi is probably the best option in this scenario. It would be far more embarrassing if some other worker had to watch him like some child. At least with Mingi it feels less like being babysat and more like actually taking care of a coworker.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Mingi asks, interrupting Sans thoughts.  
  
"I should be fine taking the subway on my own. Thank you though." San tells him. Mingi isn't a bad guy. It's not that San doesn't trust him or anything, it's just that San would rather focus on getting shit done instead of trying to make friends with his coworkers. Not to mention he doesn't want to owe him anything. Mingi's already done this much, it would be rude of him to impose any further. San hears quiet laughing from beside him.  
  
"I'm sure you would be fine on your own, but I'm not sure if the trains run this late." Mingi explains. San nods, a noise of understanding coming from the o shape of his mouth.  
  
Of course the trains wouldn't be running this late. San completely forgot about that detail. He hates asking people for help, but it seems at this point that he doesn't really have other options.  
  
"Then if you don't mind, could you give me a ride home?" San asks, bowing in apology. Mingi only laughs again.  
  
"Don't sweat it mountain man, it's why I offered in the first place. C'mon, we'd better get going." Mingi says, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair and holding the door for San. He bows again as he walks past Mingi, heading towards the office exit.  
  
They step out into the cold. The winter time isn't the kindest to San, and he wishes he brought a thicker jacket. He hadn't planned on staying behind this late, after all. They walk to the parking garage. It's pretty easy to guess which car is Mingi's, seeing as there's only about three on the fourth floor, which is where they are now. Mingi reaches for his keys and unlocks his car from a distance. The headlights on the Chevy Cobalt flash twice with a loud beep, signaling that the car is now unlocked. San walks over to the passenger side door and hops in.  
  
San rubs his hands together, still freezing from the walk to the parking garage. Mingi starts the car and drives out of the parking garage.  
  
"So, where to?" Mingi asks. Oh yeah, he needs directions San remembers. He directs Mingi all the way to his apartment building, about six miles from the company building. San is thankful for the ride. He's glad he didn't have to walk in this freezing cold. He might've died before he made it home. Mingi even has the heater blasting through the car, which he's also grateful for.  
  
Eventually they pull up to a mediocre apartment complex. San opens the door to get out, and notices a figure on the steps of the apartment building wrapped in a thick blanket, neck turned downwards.  
  
"...Wooyoung?" San asks, and the figure looks up from what seems to be their phone.  
  
"San! You're alive!" Wooyung gets up and waddles over to the car. "I seriously thought you died? We were supposed to have that smash tournament tonight to celebrate you getting promoted-" Ouch, that stung a little more than San cared to admit. "-but you never came back and I was actually really worried!" Wooyoung finishes his rant, almost forgetting to breathe. He slugs San on the shoulder with his fist. "Don't ever freak me out like that again. You could have called me at least." Wooyoung looks past Sans shoulder and notices a second figure standing next to the car with the drivers side door open. He's basically twice the size of himself. Wooyoung had no idea people that tall were even real. He almost believed they were just a myth.  
  
"Oh hello, I didn't see you there! Thank you for taking San home." Wooyoung waddles around the back of the car, heading towards the taller man. "I'm Wooyoung, I'm Sans roommate and certified best friend." He holds out his hand for a handshake. Mingi smiles at the shorter and reaches his own hand out to meet Wooyoungs.  
  
"I'm Mingi. Certified coworker of San." He introduces himself similar to how Wooyoung did, and the shorter laughs. "Nice to meet you, certified coworker. I'm going to head inside 'cause I would rather die than stand another minute of this weather. Thank you for bringing him home!" Wooyoung smiles brightly, waving to both Mingi and San as he walks back inside.  
  
San turns towards Mingi. "Thank you for the ride, I'm glad I didn't have to walk in this weather." San laughs for the sake of not making things awkward. Mingi shakes his head and waves his hand.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I wouldn't have let anyone walk in this bullshit regardless." Mingi chuckles. "Oh, I forgot to mention by the way. Sir Kim said told me to tell you to stay home tomorrow. He was concerned about your absence during the briefing, and he thinks you've been overworking yourself. So don't come in tomorrow, got that?" Mingi says seriously, because he knows San probably doesn't want to stay home. San is a workaholic, and everyone in the office knows it. San stares at him in silence. Mingi raises an eyebrow, challenging him almost.  
  
"goodnight, Mingi." San says after a long pause. Mingi only sighs in admission. He's done all he can for now.  
  
"Take care." He waves a hand, getting back in his car and driving off as San watches. He waits until the car turns the corner before heading back inside.  
  
The warmth of the building greets him like a hug, and he's suddenly reminded that he's wearing a thin blazer rather than a thicker jacket that would usually fight against the biting cold of South Korea's winter season. Wooyoung is waiting for him inside, and they walk up the stairs and head towards their apartment on the fifth floor.  
  
"So... About Mingi?" Wooyoung asks, an eyebrow raised. San looks back at him, taking a glance at Wooyoung's figure before looking him in the eyes.  
  
"What about him...?" San asks, and Wooyoung rolls his eyes. "Are you guys... Y'know..." Wooyoung let's his question hang in the air, where it is abruptly interrupted by Sans obnoxious laughter.  
  
"Me? And him? That's hilarious. He's just my coworker, and he drove me home 'cause the boss told him to watch out for me after I passed out." San explains, and Wooyoungs jaw drops.  
  
"Passed out? When? San what the fuck were you up to this whole time?" Wooyoung sounds exasperated, but San is too tired to explain it all right now.  
  
"It's a long story, Woo. Maybe I'll explain tomorrow but for now, can we just go upstairs and sleep?" San has had a long day, and he simply does not have the energy in him to even begin to unpack everything that happened today. Wooyoung sighs, but nods slowly.  
  
"Fine. But you will tell me tomorrow. I won't forget, so don't take back your word." Wooyoung threatens him, pouting slightly. San thinks it's funny when Wooyoung tries to be intimidating, but it mostly comes across as him acting like a big baby.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." San agrees. The get to the apartment door, San unlocking it and heading inside. He puts his coat on the rack, watching as Wooyoung waddles back to the couch to play Super Smash Brothers. San would join him usually, but it's already late and San is far too exhausted to pick up a controller and try to beat Wooyoung right now. He heads straight for his room, shutting the door behind him and changing his clothes. He'll take a shower in the morning, he tells himself. He's not expected to come into work anyway. That doesn't mean he's not going to, but he'll use this opportunity to his advantage and sleep in a little. Maybe dressing himself up a little more before showing up to work. If he has time to spare, he's going to spend it.  
  
When he gets into bed, he turns to the ceiling and stares. The events from throughout the day are replaying on rewind, our of order slightly. He lingers on the bathroom moment. Ah, so that's what happened. He had completely forgotten about why he missed the briefing. San sighs, turning onto his side. He feels exhausted.  
  
Fuck soulmates.  
  
  
The sun peaks through the curtains, and San finds himself waking up. He let's out a big yawn, and panics for a brief moment that his alarm didn't go off. But then he remembers that he's not expected to come into work today, and as he looks at the time on his phone he notices it's only 9 am. His body is basically fine tuned to wake up on time for work anyway; there was no chance in hell that San's body would have let him sleep past 9 am on any day of the week. He crawls out of bed, phone in hand, and grabs a change of clothes for his shower. He let's the steaming water roll off his back and relax him. He contemplates maybe just taking the day off like Sir Kim suggested, but he already lost the promotion from yesterday. If San wants another shot at getting promoted, he's going to have to try a lot harder.  
  
After he dries off his body, he brushes his teeth as he scrolls through his phone, checking emails and notifications. He doesn't have many messages, aside from his coworkers wishing him a speedy recovery. They must have noticed he's not there. San can't say he's surprised, since he's a notoriously hard worker. San not showing up for work must be one hell of a shock to people.  
  
San rinse his mouth and spits into the sink, and only just now is he noticing the absolutely wicked headache throbbing through his skull right now. He must've hit his head, he figures, because he's not sure he's ever felt a migraine this bad before. San groans, irritated at how groggy he feels. He'll live.  
  
He puts on his suit and gathers his things for work. He head for the door and notices Wooyoung in the kitchen making coffee. San pulls his Oxfords off the shoe rack and onto the floor, slipping his feet in. Wooyoung suddenly notices his presence.  
  
"Sannie? Why are you leaving, I thought you had the day off?" Wooyoung asks. He sounds concerned, so San tries to reassure him.  
  
"I feel fine. Sir Kim told me to stay home because he thinks I'm sick but I promise I'm in good condition. Besides, I need to try earning the next promotion; my last one was robbed." San says, slightly annoyed. He shakes his head, trying to keep the negative emotions away. "But anyway, I should be going now." San tells him, but Wooyoung is quick to shout back at him.  
  
"Wait! Are you sure? At least have some coffee, you look tired." Wooyoung says with a frown, and then flinches as he realizes how rude that sounds. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Wooyoung chuckles as he pours some coffee and creamer into a to-go cup. Wooyoung reaches across the half-wall to give San his coffee, which San happily accepts.  
  
"I know you didn't, it's fine" San assures him. He takes a sip of the coffee and swears his body feels lighter. The perks of having a barista as a roommate? They make damn good coffee. "I'll be leaving now!" San says, shoes on as he walks out the door in a much better mood. Wooyoung waves back to him, as San shuts the door behind him.  
  
The weather is getting colder even though it's only September. San made a good call by wearing his thick trench coat. He makes his way to the subway around the block and heads for work.  
  
When San shows up at the office, it's bustling as always. He pretty much expected that. It's just different to him; usually he's one of the first people to show up. He makes his way past busy workers making runs to the printer or bringing coffee for others. He makes eye contact with a few of his coworkers here and there, bowing to them as he passes by. They seem a little surprised to see him, but the shock fades as they remember that he is _Choi fucking San _, of course he wouldn't miss work, even if he did have a cold.  
  
__ San heads for his own cubicle, ready to sit down and get shit done. He notices Sir Kim in a corner, speaking with mister Park and another tall man he's never seen before. San walks past them, hoping to just ignore whatever they're up to completely. He doesn't want to think about the promotion. That asshole Park doesn't even deserve it. The man is almost 50, why hasn't the fucker retired yet? San can't believe he was robbed by a complete hag just because his soulmate was an asshole and kept him from attending his own briefing. Speaking of briefings, it seems that the three of them are probably going to be having one of their own soon. Before San can look away and mind his business, Sir Kim turns his head and makes eye contact with San. Fuck.  
  
A look of surprised washes over Sir Kim's face, as he waves San over. San would ignore him, if it weren't the fact that Sir Kim clearly knows that San see's him. San sighs in defeat, dragging his feet as he heads over to the trio in the corner.  
  
"Oh, mister Choi! What are you doing here? You should be at home resting..." Sir Kim's tone is sweet and considerate, almost too kind for San's liking. San raises an eyebrow, unsettled. Sure, his boss told him to take the day off, but his entire demeanor feels like it's changed. The difference between this man and the usual grumpy and angry Sir Kim is giving San a bad case of whiplash. It's rare to see him be nice to anyone, much less San or the rest of his coworkers.  
  
"I feel fine." San says shortly. He take a glance towards mister Park, and then looks at the tall man next to him and _oh god why did his heart just skip a beat_. The man is so gorgeous. Is it even legal to be that good looking? San somehow feels pitiful at the fact that genetics couldn't grant him that much grace. San was a lucky guy, but he's not _that_ lucky.  
  
A hand on San's shoulder brings him back to reality. "Hello? Choi?" Apparently Sir Kim had been speaking to him this entire time while San had managed to zone out and get lost in the tall man's eyes. Talk about embarrassing.  
  
"Yes, Sir Kim." San replies, breaking his eye contact with the mystery man and turning back to look at his boss.  
  
Sir Kim sighs, but quickly straightens himself out as he notices the tall man watching both him and San.  
  
"Oh, Jung! There's someone I'd like you to meet." Sir Kim says, motioning towards San, who appears to be the someonein question.  
  
Mister Park's face turns sour. He doesn't seem happy with this turn of events, and San could almost laugh at how annoyed he looks. But he stays composed; he has a job to do, after all.  
  
"Hello, I'm Choi San. I'm an assistant manager." San bows to the tall man as he introduces himself, face composed and relaxed. The tall man, who goes by Jung apparently, looks at the shorter man and smiles as San straightens himself.  
  
"I'm Jung Yunho. A pleasure." Yunho reaches out for a handshake, but Sans own hand is pulled back by Sir Kim before he can return the gesture.  
  
"I think Choi might be sick, which is exactly why I told him to stay home today." Sir Kim says, throwing a pointed look toward San. He wants to roll his eyes. Badly. But San really wants a promotion, so he smiles at Sir Kim instead.  
  
"With all due respect sir, I feel fine. In fact, I even slept in." San removes Sir Kim's hand from his forearm, giving it a firm shake of reassurance. "I'm sure I've rested plenty. I'll get back to work now." San gives his boss a small smile and nods his head at Yunho. "It was nice to meet you." San tells him.  
  
"Likewise." Yunho responds, showing a small smile of his own, even bowing slightly.  
  
Sir Kim heaves a sigh as him and Yunho watch San leave.  
  
"Sorry about him, he tends to overwork himself." Sir Kim explains, shaking his head.  
  
Yunho only smiles. "It's not a problem sir. He seems like a diligent employee. Have you not considered promoting him?" At this, mister Park's jaw drops, but he remains silent. He is no position to be questioning the Jung Yunho's authority.  
  
Sir Kim adjusts his glasses and clears his throat. "Ah yes, well, about that... Let's talk about this over coffee, shall we?" He offers. "I'd be happy to explain why I've chosen mister Park here as the new office manager. Yunho nods, following Sir Kim's lead as the walk towards the exit and head for the nearest coffee shop. The coffee from the office break room is not the quality coffee that Jung Yunho deserves, Sir Kim thinks.  
  
San takes a seat at his cubicle, already feeling worn out. He even feels sort of breathless, which is weird considering his desk wasn't even that far from the corner of the office that those three were conversing in. San lifts the strap of his brief bag over his head and sets it next to his feet on the floor. From the corner of his eye he can see Mingi, his cubicle neighbor, peeking over the short wall that separates him. San tries to ignore him, turning on his computer and getting his papers organized.  
  
"pssssssst!" Mingi's hushed voice is like a stab to his already throbbing headache. Maybe San should have grabbed a coffee before he sat down. San gives him a side eye with an eyebrow raised high. Mingi waves him over.  
  
"C'mere, I need to talk to you." Mingi whispers quietly. San sighs, already defeated. If he has to listen to Mingi whisper any louder he might just throw himself off the sixth story window.  
  
"What do you want." San asks with a cold voice, his question sounding more like a statement. San turns his chair and leans back with his arms crossed over one another.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mingi asks, eyes wide. If San didn't know any better, he would assume Mingi sounds shocked? He thinks?  
  
"What was what all about?" San throws the question back at him, unsure of what Mingi is trying to get at. Mingi's jaw drops, before he actually starts laughing. San's eyebrows furrow in confusion.  
  
Mingi collects himself, holding back his laughter. "You mean to tell me you just spoke to ATZ Corp's very own CEO for fun or something?" Mingi asks, clearly humored by San's cluelessness. San freezes in his seat.  
  
"... I'm sorry, who?" San asks in a small voice. Mingi's smile drops for a moment, before a shit eating grin comes back full force. The most obnoxious laugh is punched out of Mingi's lungs. Mingi steps back from the cubicle wall and sits himself down. San can hear his cackling clear as day, and he doesn't doubt that their coworkers can as well.  
  
"Mingi!" San whisper-yells, trying to get his attention without raising even more of a scene. Mingi's laughing ceases, and his head pops back over the cubicle wall. He wipes a tear from his eye. San rolls his eyes. He can't tell if he's more embarrassed or annoyed.  
  
"Mingi, what were you talking about? Who's the CEO?" San asks. Mingi only stares with wide eyes.  
  
"... You weren't joking?" Mingi asks, expecting some sort of twist. San shakes his head in response. "San, you just spoke to _Jung Yunho_. You didn't know?" Mingi raises an eyebrow at his short coworker.  
  
San feels like passing out again because _no fucking way_ did he just speak to mother fucking _Jung Yunho_.  
 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you liked this chapter, I had the draft planned for a while but I didn't write it until recently. This took me about two days to write, only because I took a break during the first half. It takes a lot of energy lol ^^; anyway please leave some words of encouragement like last time!! Those comments are actually what pushed me to write the next chapter, so I appreciate the support!! Don't be afraid to leave criticism and let me know how I did!! I don't write often but when I do, I try to be the best writer I can be.
> 
> Follow me on twitter!!  
> @sanLvore for Kpop  
> @kirivore for anime

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading! I've had this prompt in my drafts for a while but I finally decided to write it. It wasn't this well planned out though. I just knew I wanted San and Yunho to share a way-too-intimate connection. For shits and giggles, of course.


End file.
